


La Vida de Neal Caffrey

by MarianaSnape



Category: White Collar
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaSnape/pseuds/MarianaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como seria la vida de Neal Caffrey al saberse responsable de la vida de otra persona</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, los personajes de White Collar no son mios, son propiedad de Jeff Eastin y de Usa Network, yo solo los utilizo, para calmar el aburrimiento y dar entretenimiento escrito a otros fans de la serie.

Era una mañana normal en New York, todo el mundo iba y venía por las concurridas aceras de la metrópoli. Cada persona envuelta en sí misma, una de aquellas personas era Neal Caffrey, ladrón de cuello blanco, actual asesor del FBI, que iba pensando en el encuentro con la persona más importante de su vida, aquella a la que amaba mas que ha su propia vida. La reunión iba a ser en el Central Park ya que este lugar estaba dentro de sus 2 millas de rango de la tobillera; solo esperaba que no hubiera ningún contratiempo o algún llamado del Buró, ya que él quería aprovechar al máximo la compañía de su princesa.  
Mientras la hora acordada llegaba, Neal pensaba en las personas que conocen su más intimo secreto, aquel pequeño misterio que llena su vida de alegría, así sea en los peores momentos; Mozzie fue el primero en saber, su socio aquel que le ha cubierto la espalda y defendido dentro del gremio de criminales, June su amiga y guardiana aquella que le brindo su cariño y apoyo a pesar de su pasado, Alex, una fiel confidente y socia que lo apoya en todas sus decisiones aunque en su mayoría no sean de su agrado. Neal sabe que si le llegara a pasar algo su “Sol” estaría siempre protegida con personas que la adorarían como si fuera una muñequita de colección; Pero también es consciente que en algún momento deberá decirle la verdad a otras cuatro personas que también se habían vuelto sus amigos, o mejor dicho se han convertido en su familia, aquellas personas que lo han defendido, apoyado, colaborado, acompañado en su nuevo camino como asesor.  
Él sabía que podía confiar en ellos, pero las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza eran varias:  
\- ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar Peter y Elizabeth cuando se los digiera?  
\- ¿La aceptarían sabiendo quién es?  
\- ¿Sus compañeros y el Buró entenderían la situación?  
\- ¿Habría algún cambio en la confianza que había entre el equipo, cuando les contara esta verdad?  
\- ¿Apoyarían su decisión, o lo denunciarían como una persona irresponsable?  
\- ¿Podrían mantener el secreto?  
Eso y mucho mas pasaba por la mente del falsificador, pero ninguna interrogante tenía una respuesta clara, lo único que tenía claro era que aquel “Sol”, debía ser lo primordial en su vida.  
Neal era consciente que no podía volver a hacer locuras como las que había hecho, solo para tratar de conseguir respuestas, que por mas esta decir que nunca las consiguió, aquellas acciones lo han condenado a una sentencia mucho más larga, pero ahora sabe que lo importante es mantenerse al margen y sobre todo limpio para darle un futuro a su pequeña.  
Neal levanta la vista y ve que Mozzie se está acercando con una pequeña niña de unos seis años, que al verlo se suelta la mano de su acompañante y corre a su encuentro.  
\- Paaaaapiiiiiiiiiiiii, Hola, te quiero mucho, te he extrañado   
\- Ale ¿Cómo está hoy mi princesa?- dice Neal, mientras la abrazaba y besaba  
\- Bien papi, pero Moz no me quiso comprar un helado, me lo comprarías tu- pregunta la niña, mirándole a los ojos azules que posee su padre  
\- Claro, que si mi niña vamos por él  
La niña sale corriendo hacia el señor de los helados, los dos adultos la siguen mientras conversan.  
\- Hola Mozzie ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
\- Hola Neal me ha ido bien, pero lo que me ha alegrado el día es poder ver a mi ahijada   
\- Si mi hija ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.   
\- Neal, en pensabas mientras nos esperabas, ya que traías una cara como de preocupación – pregunta Mozzie  
\- Estaba pensando , en contarles toda la historia a Peter, Elizabeth, Diana y Jones  
\- Me estas tomando el pelo verdad, como que quieres decirles a los trajeados la verdad sobre esto.  
\- No Moz lo digo enserio, después del susto del disparo en la última misión he pensado que decirles todo es lo mejor, por si me pasa algo ellos podrían ayudar sobre la situación de mi hija.  
\- Es tu decisión Neal, pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca.  
\- Gracias Moz  
Luego siguieron en silencio ya que alcanzaron a Ale, la niña mientras tanto comenzó a narrar a los adultos como le iba en el internado, como eran sus amigos, sus profesores y en general su vida dentro del Colegio e Internado Manhattan.  
Pero en la cabeza de Neal solo cavia una duda, cómo reaccionarían todos en su familia elegida, cuando les digiera que tenía una hija de seis años, con la mujer que había arruinado sus últimos años de vida. Como verían a la niña cuando se enteraran que sus dos padres eran unos criminales de cuello blanco como lo son: Neal Caffrey y Kate Monrou.   
Solo había una forma de saberlo y esta era decirles, Neal decidió que era momento de echar las cartas sobre la mesa y jugarlas, aunque el resultado podría ser espantoso; Pero al mirar a la niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño, que era su pequeña Alejandra Katherine Caffrey Monrou, decidió que todo merecía la pena por ella.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, los personajes de White Collar no son mios, son propiedad de Jeff Eastin y de Usa Network, yo solo los utilizo, para calmar el aburrimiento y dar entretenimiento escrito a otros fans de la serie.

Peter Burke podría decir que era la persona que mas entendía y conocía a Neal Caffrey, ya que lo había perseguido durante años, en los cuales disfruto de aquel juego del gato y ratón. Le encantaba la adrenalina que le proporcionaba su persecución, a través del mundo; Los únicos puntos que no lograba entender eran los periodos vacios de Neal, aquellos momentos en los que desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.  
Tampoco entendía el por que Neal, había arruinado cuatro años más su vida, al escapar de 0prisión, cuando solo le quedaban tres meses para cumplir su primera condena; Quizás fuera cierto y Neal era un romántico empedernido que huyo para encontrar a su amor desaparecido, como se lo decía su mujer, o quizás como dijo Diana luego de la última misión, donde Neal termino herido, Él todavía escondía algo que lo motivaba a permanecer en libertad sea cual sea el precio a pagar.   
Esos pensamientos atormentaban la mente del agente durante las últimas horas, todavía no había ido a su casa, luego de terminar la misión, ya que había decidido mirar nuevamente los archivos del FBI correspondientes a su consultor y amigo Neal, lo que le sorprendió fue algo que no había notado a pesar de estar trabajando con el cerca de dos años, además de haberlo perseguido durante un tiempo, en los libros de datos del Buró no encontró ninguna referencia familiar de Neal, lo único intimo de su vida por así decir, era su noviazgo con Kate Monrou, aquello lo desconcertó mucho. No entendía que pasaba, porque no había datos vinculares de Neal, aquello abrió ciertas dudas que eran mejor aclararlas, después de descansar ya que era mejor estar con la cabeza fría, para no lanzar acusaciones que pudieran llegar a ser falsas.  
En aquel momento decidió que era mejor ir a su casa, con su mujer para disfrutar el fin de semana, luego con calma pensaría como actuar, así que abandono el Buró, se subió a su vehículo, y tomo rumbo a su casa, donde estaba seguro que El lo esperaba, con el amor y cariño de siempre. Al llegar a su casa se bajo de su auto, abrió la puerta, de ahí fue directo a la cocina donde se encontraba Elizabeth y la saludo con un beso.  
\- Hola, Honey como está hoy la mujer mas importante de mi vida, la saluda Peter  
\- Hola, Hon, estoy muy bien, y tu – responde Elizabeth  
\- Estoy un poco cansado pero satisfecho por un trabajo bien realizado.  
\- Vamos a comer amor, después podrás tomar una ducha y dormir el tiempo que te plazca.  
Durante la comida Elizabeth noto a su marido medio extraño, con cara de preocupación, ella sabía que algo lo estaba atormentando, así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos:  
\- Peter que te pasa te noto extraño – pregunto Elizabeth  
\- No es nada Elizabeth no te preocupes – respondió Peter  
\- Peter, no me mientas, por favor dime que te pasa – le repitió Elizabeth  
\- Lo que pasa El, es que leí los expedientes de Neal y me di cuenta que no hay datos de su familia – responde Peter mirándole a los ojos  
\- Como es posible eso Peter, Neal no pudo aparecer de la nada. Debe haber datos sobre sus padres. – contesta intrigada Elizabeth  
\- Eso es lo que me sorprende no hay nada, y no sé si investigar por mi cuenta o preguntárselo a él. – le dice Peter  
\- Peter yo te aconsejo que se lo preguntes a él, porque si investigas a sus espaldas, como hiciste con lo de Kate, Neal pensaría que no confías en él, y eso sería un gran problema.- Es el único consejo que Elizabeth puede darle, ya que piensa en los sentimientos de Neal.  
\- Tienes razón mañana voy a hablar con Neal. – comenta Peter   
\- Eso es Peter.- le confirma Elizabeth ya que ella cree que es la mejor decisión.  
Mientras esto ocurría en la casa Burke, en la casa de June se desarrollaba una escena diferente, ya que la pequeña Alex se encontraba siendo arropada en la cama de su padre ya que Neal necesitaba sentir a su pequeño corazón cerca de él, luego del susto que sufrió en medio de su trabajo.  
Mientras Neal veía descansar a su hija, June entra a la habitación para poder hablar con él, ya que lo notaba bastante preocupado, y un poco ido.  
\- Neal, querido que pasa desde que llegaste te he notado bastante distraído. – Pregunto June  
\- June, he estado pensando, tratando de encontrar una forma de decirle al FBI sobre la existencia de mi pequeña Alex – explico Neal   
\- Como así pensé que no querías exponerla, dijiste que nunca lo ibas a hablar con ellos, que cambio. – pregunto June  
\- Hoy en la mañana mientras terminábamos el caso, me dispararon, la bala quedo incrustada en la pared, ya que el tirador estaba herido y no podía apuntar bien, luego de esto, lo único en lo que pude pensar era que hubiera pasado si me herían o me mataban, que pasaba con mi hija, con quien se quedaría.- Comento Neal

En ese momento June no sabe que decir, aquello que Neal decía era la verdad, si a él le pasara algo, que sería de la vida de la pequeña que se encontraba en la cama, quien la cuidaría, quien se haría responsable de sus cosas. Ella sabía que Alex tenia gente a su alrededor, que daría su vida por ella, pero June también sabía que nadie podía reemplazar el amor de unos padres, muy a su pesar June tuvo que aceptar que aunque Kate no se merecía nada por el simple hecho de haber tratado tan cruelmente a Neal y a su pequeña, su imagen era necesaria, ya que las niñas necesitan siempre a sus madres, y eso era algo con lo que la pequeña Alex ya no contaba. En ese momento viendo a Neal y a su pequeña juntos se dio cuenta, que la vida le había dado otra oportunidad de familia, y ella no iba a permitir que los dañaran.  
\- Neal, yo sé que lo que te paso te hizo dar cuenta de la realidad en la que vives, pero quiero que sepas que está es tu casa, y sobre todo es la casa de tu hija, ella es como una nieta para mí, ya que yo te considero como mi hijo. Anhelo que un día tú puedas ser totalmente libre, para que disfrutes de tu máximo regalo sin preocupaciones - le comento June.  
\- June yo no sé qué decir, lo único que te puedo decir, es que te agradezco por darme una oportunidad, a pesar de mi pasado. Le respondió Neal con una sonrisa  
Luego de aquellas palabras, ambos adultos se dieron un abrazo ya que era lo único que faltaba, para que la familia viviera feliz. June, Neal y Alex una nueva familia feliz.  
Al salir de la habitación June se juró que no iba a permitir, que nadie lastima a su hijo y a su nieta, eso lo iba a garantizar, Ella sabía a quién necesitaba y no iba a dudar más, en comunicarse con esa persona.


End file.
